to_kill_a_mockingbird_revisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9 and 10
Chapter 9 Summary: After Scout hears children in school talking about the case she asks Atticus why he is defending a black man. He explains to her that if he does not take this case his integrity would be tainted and even though he knows he won't win he still has to defend Tom Robinson. He tells Scout that she must avoid any fights with others, even if they say horrid things to her. Then Christmas comes to Maycomb and Scout, Jem and Atticus leave to spend the holidays at Finches Landing with Uncle Jack, Aunt Alexandria and Francais. Jem and Scout receive rifles for Christmas. Francais calls Atticus a "nigger lover" and Scout fights him. Francais then tells the adults that Scout struck him for no reason and she is punished by Uncle Jack. Later Scout tells Uncle Jack why she hit Francais but tells him not to tell Atticus as she fears she could be in trouble for not keeping her word over not fighting over the Tom Robinson case. Atticus tells his children that the months of the trial will be difficult for them, and tells them how "people go mad" when anything involving a black member of the community occurs. Key Quotes: "it's a sin to kill a mockingbird" -Introduces the mockingbird motif. "Maycomb's usual disease." -Displays Atticus's understanding of racial prejudice. - Personification of Maycomb, displays how universal the prejudice is. "ruining the family" -Displays the importance of family in the deep south. Key Issues: Racial Prejudice: Mainly in the south of America, Racial prejudice was very deeply routed in society. This was mainly due to the fact that the south was where the plantations ,on which slaves had worked, were situated, thus the rich familys resented having to now pay their workforce when slavery was abolished. In fact this prejudice played a huge role in the american Civil War, as if the South had won, then slavery would have remained in America. People could even become very violent over the subject, as groups such as the Klu Klux Klan were established, as groups of white people who would often lynch or abuse black members of the community. Chapter 10 Summary Scout describes her annoyance at how Atticus is older than most other fathers at school, and how he is more involved with academic ventures rather than sports or something impressive that she can brag about at school. Then, a rabid dog appears in the street and Calpurnia calls the sheriff Heck Tate to come and deal with the dog. Tate says that only Atticus is a good enough shot to kill the dog and demands that Atticus do it. Atticus kills the dog with one shot and the children discover his hidden talent and that when he was young, he was the best shot in the county. Scout wants to brag at school about her father's hidden talent, however Jem tells her not to as if Atticus had wanted people to know he would have told them. Key Quotes: "It was times like these when I thought my father, who hated guns and had never been to any wars, was the bravest man who ever lived." -Displays how Scout is beginning to grow up and see that bravery is not always about fighting, that courage is something much different. Key Issues: Family Pride: In the south, the pride and integrity of the family was considered as very important. All individuals were judged on their family's rank and history and often rivalries and feuds stood between families for generations without resolution.